yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 089
"Awakening of Evil, Part 4", known as "Ra's Anger - Stand Up! Jonochi" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-ninth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on January 8, 2002 and in the United States on October 4, 2003. Major Events *Marik convinces Odion that if he plays "The Winged Dragon of Ra", he will truly be part of the Ishtar family. *Odion summons the counterfeit god card, but the real god becomes enraged and creates a thunderstorm. *Odion feels like a failure and he is struck by lightning. His Millennium Rod shatters, confirming to Yugi he isn't really Marik. *Joey is also struck by lightning. Since both duelists are unconscious with the same amount of Life Points, Kaiba declares that the winner will be the first one to get back on his feet. *Joey has a dream where all his friends give him encouragement. This helps him stand up and win the duel. *Odion tells Joey who the real Marik is and falls unconscious. Marik confirms this and against his will, Yami Marik takes over his body. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Odion, Part 4 Duel continued from previous episode Joey has 200 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Odion has 400 Life Points remaining and controls "Mystical Beast Serket" (5825/???) in Attack Position and "Temple of the Kings". Turn 28: Odion Odion uses the effect of "Temple of the Kings" to Tribute "Mystical Beast Serket" and pay half of his Life Points (Odion 400 → 200) to Tribute Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from his Removed from Play Zone (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", its ATK and DEF are equal to the ATK and DEF of the monster(s) Tributed ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": ? → 5825 /? → ???). (NOTE: Normally, 3 tributes are required and no Life Points are needed to Tribute Summon an Egyptian God Card but in the original, Odion explains that since "Mystical Beast Serket" destroyed 3 monsters, it can serve as 3 tributes; the dub makes it seem like an ability of "Temple of the Kings"). Odion orders "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to attack directly, but since it is a counterfeit copy created by Marik, it disobeys. Instead, Odion's actions anger the real "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (from inside Marik's Deck), causing it to summon bolts of lightning that knock out both duelists. Joey has an encouraging dream and manages to stand up before Odion and is declared the winner. Trivia * Joey likely didn't take a card from Odion, per Battle City rules, given the situation. * Yami Marik's voice was originally much deeper in this episode compared to the others. On the DVD release, his voice is pitched higher to make it sound more consistent with other episodes, yet the recap in the following episode forgets to edit it, using the deeper voice. * In the dub, the aforementioned removal of "Mystical Beast Serket" creates a minor plothole later on when Mai Valentine references that explanation in her attempt to summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Changes to the English dub * When Yami Marik begins to emerge, a scene where Odion grasps at Joey's shirt is removed, as the scene itself is edited to transition into a commercial break. * In the original broadcast of the episode, when Odion talks after Yami Marik starts emerging, his dialogue plays over a scene of a shocked-looking Yugi (Which is a scene taken from a few moments later, re-purposed to serve as a commercial transition). Later broadcasts of the episode, as well as the DVD and Netflix versions of the episode, instead uses footage of Odion (From the scene that immediately follows), albeit with his mouth movements synced to match the dialogue. Errors * After the lightning strikes Odion, his right hand is shown to fly forward and not hold the fake Rod, but the next scene shows the fake Rod, in his right hand, crumble into many pieces. * Odion's carvings are on the left side of his face, covering part of his left eye, but when Odion falls down again after trying to rise and win the duel, the carvings are not shown, and seem to be only on the very left of his cheek. Quotes Odion: Please forgive me, Joey. I’m sorry. It was an honor for me to Duel with you. Joey: (smiling) Well, same to you, pal. And thanks to that lightning bolt, I won’t forget this Duel for a long time. (his smile changes to a serious look) But now that it’s over, you got to come clean. If you’re not the real Marik, then who are you, pal? Odion: I.. am only a servant.. of the real.. Master Marik. (he points to Marik, who is holding his head while groaning in pain) Yami Yugi: (along with Joey) That’s Marik?! ---- Joey: (to “Namu” after he reveals himself to be the real Marik) You little worm. Yami Yugi: (to Joey, while also looking over at Marik) He’s the one who brainwashed you. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.